bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lilynette Gingerbuck
Should trivia about Lilynette's death be added? In the anime Lilynette is implied she was killed when the wolf jumped in the way of a blast, and Starrk resulting diaolgue of trying to hear Lilynette. In the manga she dies along with Starrk when Shunsui hits his chest. Just wondering if that Anime/Manga differences should be added? I dont see this as relevant mainly because site policy states that manga takes precedent in most all circumstances. Though Lillynette is essentially a separate being with her own personality and form she is still nothing more then a manifestation of his own power and ability to separate pieces of his soul. It would then stand to reason the death he experienced in the manga is the only factual death. The anime versions seems to be nothing more then to explain her fate for those who wouldnt get the concept above.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:25, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I was more looking it like Tier Harribel's trivia section, its a minor but noticeable difference between the two mediums, so I thought having a small note on it would be beneifical for people that use the anime as their base knowledge point. But if its not relevant, no matter :) Megidra (talk) 00:19, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :Probably need to go over it more to see if it is significant enough to warrant that. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:52, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Fracción According to the English translation of MASKED, she is Starrk's Fracción. --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 17:55, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :What you have to remember there is that MASKED stops before Lilynette is revealed to be a part of Starrk. It doesnt give away much of what happens in later chapters. Harribel, Starrk and Baraggan's numbers are not even shown. Yammy is 10, not 0 etc. 17:51, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Espada Diagram by Tite Kubo Tite Kubo illustrated a diagram of the Espada. And Lilynette is listed as the Primera Espada along with Starrk. Similar to all 100+ kids being listed as the 102nd Privaron Espada. Her being the Primera Espada "post release only" has never been stated in the manga or databook, so this should be changed. Does anyone want to see a diagram?Thunderwitch (talk) 04:04, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :This is already on the article, look at the previous occupation slot on her infobox.-- Can you explain what post release means? Post means after releasing, or before? The image shows them in their sealed forms. Thunderwitch (talk) 17:39, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Post means after-- 17:46, June 7, 2012 (UTC) What chapter was this stated? Or is there a databook that states this? Thunderwitch (talk) 20:36, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Its in the chapter Starrk releases. She is a part of Starrk. They are one and the same. Upon release, they merge their souls once more, becoming a single entity again. That single entity is the Primera Espada. Up until they fuse, they are two separate beings. It is not until she becomes a part of Starrk that she becomes the primera Espada. This is not something that is changing. Its common sense-- Why are you so hostile and reluctant to new information? You still didn't answer my question. You simply explained how Starrk releases. You never gave proof of Lilynette being the Primera only AFTER releasing. Would you like to see the Espada diagram that Tite Kubo included in the novel which states Lilynette is the Primera? There are boxes with ALL of the Espada with Lilynette being in one all by herself with a huge 1 on it. Why wouldn't you correct the incorrect information on the wikia when it's false? Didn't you say this wikia is ran on facts, not opinion? Thunderwitch (talk) 08:39, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :She is only the Primera, after releasing!! She hasn't gotten the '''"1" tattoo on her, Starrk does and on her own she is pathetically weak, as shown when Ukitake was able to meditate whilst being incessantly attacked by her!! The reality of the situation is that as Arrancar, they exist as independent beings until releasing their Resurrecion, the same way that Yammy is Arrancar 10 until releasing his Resurrecion when he becomes "0"!! So yes, Lilynette is a part of the Primera Espada but as an individual she is not, on her own she is useless, her Cero being "below Gillian" level!! Thus she is not being listed as the Primera Espada when she only part of the Primera following release, hence we represent that!! ::Espada Diagram or no, it is evident Lilynette is only an Espada post release. MASKED even stated that Lilynette was Starrk's Fraccion. How can an Espada be the Fraccion of another Espada? The answer is what I have been saying this whole time, she is an Espada only post release. Discussion Closed. Serious cleaning I've read both the History section and appearance section, both have resulted me to say that this article needs some serious cleaning due to gender identity issues. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 05:28, December 26, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :I don't see anything wrong with the appearance section, but the history section was written from Starrk's point of view. I've reworded it and gotten rid of some speculation at the end of the section that should never have been there. Also, not sure why but you posted this in the archive rather than the talk page. Please make sure that when viewing the archive, you exit it and return to the talk page before posting messages. Thanks, 12:21, December 26, 2012 (UTC)